The present invention relates to cemented carbide tools, in particular, to tools for drilling of rock and other minerals but it is also applicable to other cemented carbide cutting tools and wear parts.
When casting-in cemented carbide parts in iron alloys such as steel and cast iron the cemented carbide parts are exposed to complex residual stresses due to the essentially lower thermal expansion of the cemented carbide than that of the iron base material. This has no negative influence on the performance of the product as long as the cemented carbide part is completely embedded in the matrix such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,119,459 assigned to the same assignee as the present application. However, when the cemented carbide body has a certain protrusion from the matrix the complex tensions in the transition matrix-free cemented carbide part lead to an unacceptable decrease of strength. Another great disadvantage from a strength point of view is that, in addition, a brittle transition zone is formed due to dissolution of iron in the surface zone of the cemented carbide.
Thus, the above-mentioned two factors result in great limitations on the casting technique, in particular, for products requiring a certain protrusion of the cemented carbide such as buttons or inserts in rock drill bits. For such products today, conventional methods of fastening have to be used (brazing, pressing etc.). These methods result in high costs due to the necessity of precision manufacturing (boring-grinding).